The Lone Wolf
by Kickfan23
Summary: Jack, his sister, and his friends must protect their secret of them being wolves. Can they survive their Alpha's fury? Can Kim keep her discovery a secret after finding out that wolves still roam Seaford? Can Jack protect Kim and not fall in love with her. Is Kim's social status more important to her than falling in love with Jack? Rated T to be safe. Sorry I'm bad at summaries!
1. Prologue

**_Jack_**

" There he is! After him!" I heard a voice shout and a few snarls from other wolves. I began running and hid behind trees when I had the chance. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jack Brewer. along with my friends, Jerry, Eddie, Milton and my sister, Grace we're the outsiders of Seaford High. When we learned that we were wolves, we lost interest in making new friends and such. We became different with ourselves that people started pushing us around, but of course we have to control our anger.

" Brewer!" a wolf attacked me, but I quickly dug my fangs at the side of his neck. I let go of him and began running again. I immediately stopped at the tip of a cliff. I backed up a little only to be knocked down to my side, by my two brothers, Maverick and Brody. Maverick quickly got a hold of me. A man in a white Bauta mask, also known as my father, walked up to me. Maverick let go of me as all the wolves silenced in his presence.

" You despicable fool!" He yelled in his deep, raspy voice. " You are a disgrace to the Shadow Wolf" He shouted.

" Father I-"

" I'm not your father, I am your leader! Your Alpha! I am not related to such a disappointment" He finished. " Throw him out" He said talking about the cliff. Maverick thrust his teeth in my ribs and threw me out of the cliff.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grace<strong>_

As Maverick threw Jack out, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton came to my side. They hung their heads low, after their loss of their friend. " Jack deserved it" Maverick said as he approached me. The guys left me alone, of course they were frightened of Maverick.

" If our dad is not related to Jack, I'm not either and if you feel pity for him then you are Jack's equal and I will not be related to you either" Maverick said as he left. Brody quickly tagged along with him. I slowly turned back and rejoined the guys. All of us hung our heads and followed behind the rest of the pack.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jack<em>**

As I fell I changed into my human form. My hand reached out and latched onto a rocky edge half way of the cliff. I looked down and saw a few edges. I slowly managed to climb down and only ended up with a few minor cuts. I began walking on a path, as it got narrower I saw I few business/street lights. Feeling my wolf instincts kick in, I began running towards the lights, feeling myself transform into my wolf form. I began running faster as more lights appeared and before I knew it, I was overlooking the entire city.

I carefully slipped inside of Seaford and cautiously transformed back into my human form. Right I never got to explain how I'm a wolf. A long time ago my great grandfather, Scientist Nathaniel Brewer was studying wolves. One day he decided to take some blood from the animals and took it back to his lab. After experimenting with the blood he managed to inject it in him. The blood took form inside and changed his DNA. Pretty soon it passed on to my grandfather, to my dad, to my siblings.

Turned out that my friends' great grandfathers as well were close friends with my great-grandfather. My great-grandfather shared his discovery and his friends were injected with the blood. Crazy? I know. Anyways, I ended up with a bloody fang while my brother Maverick got a clean one. They were given to us after my great-grandfather died.

I walked by the busy streets and into a quiet neighborhood. I walked up to my home and grabbed the door knob. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. I knocked hard. I saw a flicker of lights inside the kitchen. The door opened and saw my mom's face.

" Jack? What are you doing here at this time of night?" She asked.

" I was...- Can I come in or not?" I asked.

She nodded. I stepped inside. " So are you going to answer my question?" I looked at her and at the palms of my hands.

" Dad" I mumbled. She was silent, before nodding that she understood where I was.

I walked inside my room and quickly changed clothes. I saw that my wounds were slowly healing. I slipped into bed, before hearing that Grace, Maverick, and Brody were in the house. I heard them enter their room. Tired, I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kim<strong>_

I slowly woke up to rays of sunshine beaming in front of my face. I propped myself up with my elbows. I looked at my alarm 6:00 AM. Perfect enough time to get ready. I'm Kimberly Beulah Crawford. It's just Kim by the way. I'm one of the most popular students at Seaford High. It's pretty amazing being popular, everybody wants to be popular! Except for this one guy and his small group of friends. Jack Brewer, as my boyfriend Maverick would say, Jack would always turn his head away when he saw me or the other kids. I was surprised to see him act that way.

Anyways, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, slipped in my outfit, and did my hair. I applied a little mascara, and went downstairs. I looked at the microwave 7:35. " Morning Kim.. Breakfast?" My mom said as my did pushed a plate of toast. I shook my head

"not hungry" I said.

" All right your loss" Dad replied. I heard a horn honk. Maverick. " Bye Mom, Bye Dad" I said and hugged them.

I got in and greeted Maverick, well not so much a greeting but a small make-out session. We both pulled away and he began driving. Let's see what today has in mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jack<strong>_

*** BEEP BEEP BEEP* **My hand stretched out and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I reluctantly got out of bed and headed for a quick shower. I changed into a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and some black vans. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I exited my room and greeted my mom and Grace. Maverick probably left to go pick up his girlfriend,Kim, and Brody left early as well. " Bye mom" Grace and I said after rejecting breakfast.

We walked to the guys' homes and left for school. We pushed the blue metal doors that led us inside the school. Everybody paused and looked at us with dirty looks and turned back to talk among themselves. We began walking to the area where our lockers were. I accidentally bumped Kim Crawford, My brother's girlfriend, but I continued walking, hoping she'd understood that it was an accident.

" Hey!... HEY!" she yelled as she grab my shoulder and spun me around.

" Watch where you're going" She said in a sharp tone.

" Look it was just an accident... It's not that big of a deal" I replied.

She looked appalled and smashed her heel on the top of my foot and pain exploded. I let out a wolf growl, I felt the guys hold me still to prevent me from tearing her throat out. They tugged me back. " Calm yourself" Grace whispered before they pulled me away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kim<em>**

I was busy getting out some textbooks and notebooks, when I felt somebody bump into me. I immediately slammed the things I was getting and walking towards a person not far away. I stormed up to the person, shouting " Hey... HEY!" I grabbed the person's shoulder and spun them around. Kinda shocked to see it was Jack.

" Watch where you're going" I said in a harsh tone.

" Look it was just an accident... It's not that big of a deal" Jack replied.

I was surprised to hear him actually speak. He was usually quiet during the classes I had with him. His voice was kinda deep husky. _Wow, snap out of it it's Jack... He's a sore loser! _My conscience said. After that I smashed my heel on top of his foot. He let out some sort of wolf growl which gave me chills. Not the bad type of way, but some sort of good way. _What are you doing?! You have Maverick! _That's true, I guess.

I saw his friends hold him back and drag him away. I returned to my locker an pulled out the things I was getting. The bell rung and I quickly ran to 1st period. After 1st I went to second period, Social Studies. I found the only desk empty and it was next to _him_. I took a seat, but luckily Kelsey, my best friend, was in front of me.

Kelsey just had to notice Jack's flaws. She began saying how that hoodie was so out of style, how he wasn't cool and such. Jack's thumb snapped his wooden pencil in half. He started mumbling something and pulled out another pencil. For the very first time in my life I actually felt bad for him. I couldn't help it but look at him every once in while when we were taking notes about Ancient Greece.

The bell rung and everybody flooded the room to get out of class. I was pushed out and bumped into Maverick. " Hey" He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. " Hey" I replied. I saw Jack and his friends walk out. His eyes met mine and I saw his eyes turn into a golden yellow, before turning back to brown. It scared me. That was all I thought about, when Maverick walked me to 3rd period and throughout 3rd period.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jack<em>**

During 2nd period, one of Kim's friends started taunting me. It angered me so much that I broke my pencil. " Great... Just great" I mumbled. I pulled out a new pencil. I felt Kim glance at me when we were writing down notes. After class I saw Kim with Maverick, our eyes met and my eyes turned into a golden yellow, and they turned back to normal.

When third period ended I ended up face to face with Maverick. "

You!" Maverick seethed. Great... here comes hell. Maverick punched me across the face.

" How can this be?!" Maverick said.

" You thought I died?!" I questioned. " Oh no... We were went by the Alpha to finish this job" Maverick said. _We?_ I thought. He tried to punch me again, but I caught his fist and flipped him.

I felt someone grab my shoulders and slam me against the lockers. The person grabbed my head and smashed it against the hard metal. The person threw me to the floor.

" Surprise!" Brody said. I quickly got up and fought Brody and Maverick. Maverick attacked first. I blocked his first few attacks and punched him in the gut and tossed him to the floor. Brody tried punching me, but was stopped by Principal Funderberg._  
><em>

" ENOUGH!" He screamed. " Do you want detention?!" He asked us. We shook our heads. " Well too bad, all of you after school detention for an hour" He spoke and left. Brody continued to attack me but I pushed him back against the lockers. I went into the cafeteria and sat by they guys when I found them.

" What happened to you?" Eddie said while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

" It's nothing really" I said, accepting the apple Grace gave me.

" You sure? 'Cause your face is jacked up" Jerry said and Milton nodded.

" I said it's nothing! Okay?" I said.

" I don't know" Grace followed.

I sighed. " I got into a fight!"

They silenced and nodded that they understood. " I serve after school detention, too"

" Be careful alright?" Grace asked. I nodded.

After lunch the classes went by like a blur. I reported to an empty classroom which Mr. Funderberg took control. " Okay no talking, You are free to do any class work or homework" Mr. Funderberg said.

I did most of my homework and finished a few assignments. " Detention over" Funderberg said as he jolted up from the chair he was sitting on. I quickly packed up and ran out of the classroom. " JACK!" Maverick and Brody yelled after me. I ran out of the blue metal doors and ran down the small staircase. I heard a beep as a car rolled down my way. The window rolled down to reveal Grace. I opened the door and stepped inside.

" Thank you so much!" I said feeling grateful. Grace began driving leaving the school. Hopefully I wont be able to see them again... well for the rest of today at least.

* * *

><p>" You what?!" The Alpha spoke. The black leather chair he was sitting on was facing the two teenage boys. Smoke blew out and moved to different directions. Lethal Brewer, or The Alpha, threw the cigarette and pulled down the white bauta mask. He stepped on the cigarette and turned to face the teenage boys.<p>

" Well Alpha, I- We lost him" Brody spoke but felt little under the circumstance. Lethal slapped his fist on the wooden table. The sound echoed, as both boys shook.

" You failed me!" Lethal yelled. He stood up and his silver blue eye, possibly the only good eye the man has, stared at them. His other eye was covered with an eye-patch. He reached inside his black trench coat and pulled out a pistol. He twirled it around on his finger, " You know the rules" Lethal spoke in a menacing voice.

" Alpha please!" Maverick begged. Lethal paused for a moment, both of his sons asking mercy. He shook his head.

" I don't do mercy" He pointed the gun in the teens' direction.

" Give us a chance Alpha, We'll see what we can do" Brody said. Lethal stopped once more. His hand clenched into a fist.

" Very well... Don't come back until you've finished the job" Lethal spoke after a while. " I'll call you when I need you" He finished. The teenage boys nodded and left their " father's" office.

Lethal pulled the mask up and grabbed the packet of cigarettes. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

" Failure is not an option" He said as smoke puffed out with every word.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! I told you I was gonna rewrite The Wolf. So this is kinda like a prologue type of thing... So chapter 1 would come out on the next update. As for my other stories I shall get to them as well. Since school started I barely have anytime to do my other stories, because I focused on this rewrite. But don't worry I'll update them. :)<strong>

**So yep Jack and the gang our outcasts while Kim's popular. Let's see if Kim can resist Jack's charming looks and personality.**

**Any who, I do not own anything, except the story plot. Any products that pop up I do not own them. All credit goes to Wolf's Rain for any references and the wolves. **

**BTW the wolf forms are on my profile.**

**Question of the Day: Have you read the Fault In Our Stars? Lemme tell you it is AMAZING!**

**Food of the Day- Let's be healthy and make Apples as our food of the day. ( Is the fruit a reference? * wink wink nudge nudge*)**

**Song of the Day- Am I Wrong? By Nico and Vinz.**

**To Scurtui24 who reviewed Harmonized. I spend my summer vacation by spending time with my family, sleep in, Watch Girl Code when it's on ( That show prepares you for Life!) and you know just chill out and be lazy.**

**So Review and tell me what you think.**

**Till next time!**


	2. Even Better

_' Never come back' _Maverick's head echoed. It was his job to finish Jack since he failed to do so. Maverick was going to kill Jack, He will. Hunt or be the hunted. He will not be the hunted.

" He will not get far" Brody said as the two walked out into the streets. Maverick nodded.

" You're right, but we can't draw attention" Maverick responded. He will find Jack. Maverick pulled out his phone.

" Slade, we're going to need some back-up"

* * *

><p>As Grace drove, Jack told her what had happened. " Dad's behind this" Grace said.<p>

Jack scoffed, " With no doubt". Grace parked the car and the duo got out.

" What can we do?" Grace said as they got inside the house.

" Fight them off, If we die, we die" Jack said. " Who brought you guys into this?... Nevermind that I'll need all the help I can get" Grace nodded.

" So what now?"

" We wait" Jack said. " They'll come to us"

" but what happens when they come in here?" Grace asked curiously.

" They wont, they'll make this job harder than intended" Jack said.

* * *

><p>A car pulled up and a figure began walking inside the alley. " What do you want?" Slade said as he made his way towards the two teens. Slade is part of the Shadow Wolf. Slade has rallied up some men from the clan, and offers back-up to anyone who needs it after given a task from the Alpha. Of course his back-up is pricey.<p>

" We want your back-up" Maverick said. Slade laughed.

" My back-up's not for free, I'd be amazed if you have the money to pay" Slade replied.

" We don't have the money" Maverick said. A silence was heard.

" You wasted my time for a mere conversation" Slade said and began to turn back.

" WAIT!" Maverick said. Slade turned back.

" What now?!" Slade yelled.

" We'll get the money somehow after you help us" Maverick said. Slade shook his head.

" You're toothless" Slade responded. " Your father has sent you to finish the job, yet you need my back-up"

" Are you in or out?!" Maverick shouted. Brody quickly got in a fighting stance.

" I'm out! Until you find a way to pay me I'll be willing to help you" Slade said as he began walking towards his car. Maverick raised his hand, Brody gave up his stance.

" We'll find a way for, now we'll take matters into our own hands" Maverick said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kim<em>**

When I got home, I quickly ran to my room. I pulled out my laptop and started doing research with yellow eyes. After the fiasco with Jack I wouldn't let it slide. The only thing that popped up was wolves, legends of werewolves. I continued looking before I clicked on a website. I scrolled down and stopped.

' It is known that wolves have been extinct in Seaford. That claim is on a shaky borderline. Some researchers have found what appears to be a wolf roaming around in the woods. Others dismiss the idea and say it was a fox or another type of creature.'

I looked at a picture with a shadowy image walking by a tree. It couldn't be a wolf, could it? Then again a fox is smaller than a wolf. I closed my laptop. I scrolled down and went to the comment section. I sighed and exited the screen.

" What could it be?" I whispered.

* * *

><p>Grace slammed her textbook shut. She looked over at Jack who was busy making dinner. She walked over to him and began helping him.<p>

" What do we do tomorrow at school?" Grace asked. After a pause Jack spoke.

" Carry on our lives, there will be rare chance Maverick and Brody will be there"

" What do you mean by 'rare'?" Grace looked curious.

" I mean they'll be to busy making a plan. I'll be surprised if they're at school tomorrow" Jack answered. Grace nodded.

The evening whisked by and pretty soon it was already morning

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jack<em>**

*** BEEP BEEP BEEP* **I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, and propped myself up. I groaned, " Another day". I quickly did my morning routine. I tossed on some jeans a blue hoodie that said 'SEAFORD HIGH', and black Nike blazers. My wounds where healing, but revealed some nasty scars.

I walked downstairs to see my mom making breakfast. " Good morning Jack, little bit of breakfast?" My mom asked.

" Uh no thanks" I said.

" You have to eat something!" My mom said looking serious.

" Fine" I said and grabbed an apple. I rinsed it and took a bit of it, in front of her view.

" Happy?" I asked as I took a bite out of it.

" A little" She replied.

I nodded as I waited patiently for Grace. Grace finally came downstairs after 10 minutes. " See you" I said as we started out the door.

" Bye mom!" Grace said and waved her fingers. We did the usual: walk to the guys' houses and walk to school together.

Starting out the same. Walking through school while being mocked. I tried really hard not to lash out at everybody. We made it to our lockers and I quickly put in the combination.

" I'm surprised Maverick isn't here" A person spoke. My ear focused itself on the conversation.

" I know I tried calling him but he wouldn't answer" Another person replied. Kim.

" Well keep calm I'm sure he'll call you or at least text you" The person said. I heard heels click off, I shook my head. How can Kim like Maverick? It seemed like an unbelievable truth.

I got all my the things I need and settled them in my backpack. " So you jealous?" Jerry asked as he walked next me.

" What? I don't even know what you're talking about" I responded.

" mhmm sure" Jerry said. " I think you gotta thing for Kim" Jerry smirked.

" No I do not! She crushed my foot yesterday!" I retorted.

" No matter It's not that big of a deal"

" Tell that to my bruise" I mumbled. Before Jerry could respond the bell rang. _' Thank you bell!' _I thought.

School went by like a breeze, unfortunately I had to go the school's library to get this history book I was going to do for a research project. I scanned the shelves for the book. I pulled out the book and began walking past the short computer section, My eyes slowly took a peek at a computer screen. The person was busy studying a picture of a shaded wolf. Great just what I need, someone tracking us down.

" What could this animal be?" The person whispered. The voice too familiar... Kim. I sighed as I walked past her.

_' You can't find out'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>~The Next Day~<span>**

Watching from a distance, Maverick carefully followed Jack. Eyeing Jack's every movements and waiting to get a possible a attack. Maverick's phone rang and he answered.

"Yes?"

_ "Have you spotted him?" _Brody asked.

"Yeah I have." Maverick responded.

_"Excellent."_

" Now we wait"

_Wait? Wait for what?"_

" A wolf knows when to attack" Maverick spoke and ended the call.

" And an even better wolf knows when to anticipate the finishing blow." Maverick said as he eyed Seaford High.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! So, the question, Good, Bad? Tell me in your review.<strong>

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! Except the story line.**

**Question of the Day- Have you've played Happy Wheels?**

**Food of the Day- Blackberries**

**Song of the Day- Daft Punk by Pentatonix**

**Until the Next Chapter!**


End file.
